El estudio del¿amor?
by estefani1509
Summary: Watson se dará cuenta que es mas difícil dejar a Holmes...


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen , decidí cambiar la historia antes se llamaba una promesa rota pero ahora es El estudio del amor .HolmesXwatson.

..Nota: esta es una historia ficción hombreXhombre. por favor tomen esto en consideración,gracias.

...

Luego del deceso de su esposa, el doctor Watson sufrió la perdida de una fiel y tierna amiga. Desde el principio ella entendió con respeto el amor no correspondido hacia el detective Holmes. Mary perdió al suyo años atrás al morir su prometido Charles semanas antes de contraer nupcias y ella nunca se recupero de su pérdida.

Mary siempre supo que John Watson seria una buena compañía para una vida tranquila. Un año mas tarde al celebrar su primer aniversario de casados ella enfermo, entre sus delirios pronunciaba el nombre de su único amor y al final mary espero a la muerte con los brazos abiertos lista para encontrase con Charles. John nunca objeto el amor de su esposa hacia su ex-prometido ya que ella solo deseaba un buen amigo.

Al comienzo la vida con Sherlock fue todo lo que el alguna vez deseo; crímenes resueltos, la emoción del día a día. John tenia la esperanza de construir un futuro juntos pero los años se llevaron consigo sus ilusiones. Mary lo animo a la declaración de sus sentimientos hacia el detective pero el doctor no podía soportar el rechazo.

Desde entonces Mary fue su pilar depositando un gran afecto hacia su difunta esposa. En su lecho de muerte ella le pidió entre lagrimas olvidar o tratar de vivir sin sherlock, ella siempre fue diferente para a la mujer de la época y en los días mas oscuros para John ella se mantuvo a su lado.

Desde niño Watson imagino al _Amor_ como el tesoro mas precioso de un pirata lleno de peligros y aventuras, nunca imagino ver a sus sentimientos convertidos en formas inmorales de vivir en pecado cargando el peso de una sociedad severa, luchando por hacer lo correcto de acuerdo a la moral de la época fue Mary quien le ayudo a entender mejor sus sentimientos." El amor es amor en cualquiera de sus formas y todos tienen el derecho de amar a quien su corazón dictamine".

...

El entierro de Mary fue a las 11 de la mañana. Ella fue enterrada al lado del hombre que siempre amo Charles. Muchos estuvieron en desacuerdo pero a Watson muy poco le importaba sus tontos rumores, él se lo debía a Mary y viviría con la frente en alto al haberlos reunido como siempre debió ser.

Asistieron; familiares, Amigos, Lestrade , Holmes, todos presentaron sus condolencias. El día estuvo hermosamente soleado como a Mary le hubiese gustado.

Los curiosos parecían igual de interesados con la renovada imagen del doctor, la cual consistía en eliminar rastros de Holmes quien no solo había regido su vida sino la apariencia y el estilo del buen vestir. John se afeito el bigote y las patillas enfatizando la exquisitez de su bella fisonomía , hermosas mejillas en perfecta curva con su mandíbula. El equilibrio entre la calzada vestimenta de cuerpo atlético y el marco de sus ojos.

El buen doctor mantuvo su apariencia por muchos años debido a que fue el mismo detective quien se lo pidió en broma. Al hablarle de su tío quien tenia el mismo bigote trayéndole a Sherlock buenos recuerdo de su niñez. Watson mantuvo su bigote por la importancia para Holmes pero el debía dar un paso adelante.

Enterraría a mary honrando su promesa. Pronto John se mudaría a Francia , la venta de su casa concluiría en pocas semanas. El doctor se despidió de su esposa con una sonrisa tranquila y bellas rosas amarilla como el Sol sus favoritas.

…

A los días recibió la visita de un oficial el cual lo llevo de inmediato a Baker Street, el doctor entro junto al oficial. Sherlock estaba sobre el piso y de él emanaba sangre de su brazo izquierdo. John lo atendió, desinfecto la herida e improviso una rápida operación en la habitación con la ayuda de Lestrade, quien se veía lleno de culpa por el accidente. El doctor les comunico su estado estable. Una bala en el hombro con una recuperación de varias semanas luego de horas en vela, Holmes despertó con muestras de fatiga en su rostro, miro a John y respiro con aliviado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- Pregunto Watson aun preocupado por la profusa pérdida de sangre que sufrió el detective.

-Aburrido-. Respondió de forma apática e indiscutiblemente desinteresado. John no podía evitar sonreír, era cruel dadas las circunstancias de su severa lesión pero él detective refunfuñar como un niño.

-John, ¡No es gracioso!- Resoplo cansado e irritado con la mitad del cuerpo entumecido por seguir en la misma posición.

-Lo sé, me disculpo, pero el Famoso SHERLOCK HOLMES. Recluido en cama.- dijo esforzándose por ocultar su tono sarcástico, riendo en contra de su mejor juicio.

- Watson, es de muy mal gust-. Gruño el detective.

-Lo sé. Pero necesitas comer, regreso en unos minutos.- dijo mientras desaparecía de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Sherlock no recordaba ser más feliz en su vida. Watson vino se quedo y lo cuido. Era cuestión de tiempo, juntos resolverían nuevos casos. Sherlock aprovecharía la ocasión y se dejaría mimar apelando al buen corazón del doctor. La apariencia de su amigo ciertamente era distinta.

El funeral de mary fue un evento difícil de expresar en una sola palabra. Sherlock Holmes no pasa por alto un gesto,una mirada , una sonrisa. Las aptitudes de watson no se aplicaban a las de un amante o marido al ver perdido al amor de su vida. El doctor quería a Mary mas no la amaba.

...

Sherlock a sus tiernos 10 años entendió el significado del A_mor_ , con la curiosidad de la edad hizo una investigación. Concluyendo su temor y resentimiento así ellas por que no solo es _Amor; _es deseo, cariño, placer , admiración, respeto,confianza, odio , tristeza, celos pero sobre todo _Dolor_ . Afectando la estabilidad física , mental de los sujetos.

Siendo su hermano mayor atraído por ella. Sherlock entendía el concepto , síntomas ,causas , reacciones pero ninguna cura existía. Solo tuvo un breve contacto con una joven llamada Amelia de cabellos color de la miel, ella descongelo la fortaleza de hielo de su hermano mayor con solo una mirada. La joven era hermosa , de carácter curioso ,noble y sonrisa cándida.

En el transcurso de los meses , una mañana ella hablo del _Amor _como la mas bella entre las rosas y sus espinas valen cada lagrima, su voz era suave como la seda y de ojos azules.

Antes de la partida de Amelia ,el menor de los hermanos noto un cambio en Mycroft. Una mágica tarde sherlock observo a su hermano mayor sonreír pero sin el típico sarcasmo que utilizaba a expensas de los demás algo característico de la familia Holmes , en cambio escucho una risa de absoluto disfrute. El y la joven se _Amaban siendo _el único momento en el cual mycroft actuó como el hermano que sherlock anhelo tener.

Pero la cobardía de su hermano lo destruyo todo. Luego de la partida de la joven ,una triste noche su hermano mayor hablo , sus palabras fueron el mas seco de los desiertos -" el amor es una desventaja".- dijo regresando el cínico y misterioso mycroft. A sus pequeños 10 años sherlock Holmes busco a la joven creyendo que con ella retornaría el hermano mayor de sonrisa sincera y voz cálida, pero el no la encontró .

...

Nota: espero que le haya gustado, las critica ,dudas y preguntas son bien recibidas,gracias.


End file.
